


I Will Die

by FebruaryGemini



Series: Thoughts like Stars [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Insanity, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FebruaryGemini/pseuds/FebruaryGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm insane.<br/>I'm sorry.<br/>I was never meant to last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Die

I will die.

I know this.

It is a fact.

I will die.

Just like Them.

Just like Him.

I will die.

Soon.

He is waiting for me.

I will die.

It has been too long.

They are waiting for me.

> COMPOSE MESSAGE  
TO: kk  
FROM: PILOT MITUNA CAPTOR  
DATE: 2109.93283866037  
SUBJECT: (BLANK)  
don't worry  
iim comiing  
iill bee there 2oon  
ii can feel iit  
> SEND

He's not there.

I talk to Him and He never answers.

He's not there.

She stole Him.

She stole Him from me.

He is the only thing I want back.

...

It's fine.

I'm fine. 

I'll be fine.

Everything will be fine.

Trust me.

We are going to be fine.

...

I'm so sorry.

I was too afraid to do what I had to.

I didn't want to.

I didn't want to kill you.

I didn't want to watch you die.

I'm sorry.

...

I should have killed you.

I should have killed you.

I should have been the one to kill you.

I would have done it right.

It would have been easy.

You needn't have even known.

I'm sorry.

...

I'm not sure how much of this I'll tell you when I can.

I'm not sure how much you'd want to know.

I'm insane.

I'm sorry.

...

There are some things I will never tell you.

Small things.

Things that it wouldn't make a difference if you knew or not.

Things like the fact that I like it here.

...

I'm insane.

I like it here.

They always told me I would fly.

It's so beautiful.

The stars blur.

There are so many more of them than what we saw on Alternia.

Every one of them has a story.

I want to know them all.

I want to know it all.

I want to own it all.

...

It's too much.

It won't fit.

I...I can't.

...

I hate it here.

I can't breathe.

There's nothing here.

Where are you?!

...

Pull me back.

I've gone too deep.

I can't swim.

...

I'm annoying.

I should just shut up.

No one cares.

No one notices.

No one sees.

No one cares.

...

I am nothing.

What I want doesn't matter.

My thoughts aren't relevant.

My feelings don't exist.

I'm not important.

Forget me.

It doesn't matter.

I was never made to last.

...

Tear me apart.

Please.

Tear, rip, shred, scratch.

Hurt me.

At least I'll feel something.

...

Save me.

You shouldn't have to worry.

Don't worry.

I'm fine.

...

We're going home now.

I can hear it.

She's upset.

Something broke.

...

It's here.

This is it.

I'm coming.

I...will..die.

...please...

...

It's too loud.

Stop it.

Stop it, please.

Please!

M-make it stop!

PLEASE!

...

WARNING!  
SYSTEM FAILURE: 0 DAYS AGO

PILOT REMOVAL: NOT ADVISED AT THIS TIME  
REPAIR WORK: IN PROGRESS

...

You were wrong, Mituna. I did hear you.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.


End file.
